Jonathan Freeman
History 'Early Life' Born in 1998 to James and Ophelia Freeman in Detroit, MI. Jonathan's early life was fairly normal. He had two older brothers, whom he fought with and got in trouble with, and two younger sisters, whom he and his brothers were protective of. His younger sisters were adopted, as James Freeman had found them abandoned on the road and taken them in, despite him getting flak from others due to both the girls being white. This taught Jon that discrimination was bad both ways. For the first ten years of his life, Jonathan lived normally. He had an attraction to the boxing ring and loved to watch Rocky movies with his father and eldest brother, Quintin. He even was able to start up boxing with his mother's help - she new someone who owned a gym. The next four years were dedicated to his art: Boxing. Jon would go on to compete, winning many titles. During this time, he witnessed several things that left him wanting more, though. His sisters and mother nearly getting mugged - a local cape managed to prevent it - his older brother Chaz being put into the hospital due to street fighting, and his father having to work harder to pay for the hospital bills that came from that. It made Jon want to help. He wasn't sure how, but he thought boxing was the answer. After all, it's not like he could become a cape like the Legion members. He had no powers and probably was leagues away from Raven when it came to fighting. But if he made it big in boxing, maybe he could use his reputation to help? That's what he thought, anyway. The Car Crash And then, one day while his mother was driving him to practice, Jonathan was in a car accident. His mother was ran off the road by a drunk driver, knocking their car down a hill and making it roll into a river. Jon only remembers grabbing his mother's hand under the water before blacking out. It was only later when he awoke in a hospital bed with his mother next to him that Jon found out he was a mutant - the first of his family. He had healed himself and his mother during the wreck and they were completely fine. Jon was in disbelief, but he was happy. His mom was OK. That was enough. It also made him wonder if he could really do more than he thought. Being a hero wasn't such a far fetched idea. But he was still reluctant, focusing on his martial art career. He would go on to be kicked out of his boxing league due to his unfair advantage and the take up MMA. He would even win a tournament, beating Penelope Henry - another mutant - in the final round. When he turned seventeen and his window for applying to Ravenhold was closing, he gave in and decided to try. He applied and, somehow, got in. At Ravenhold (If Applicable) x Character Traits Personality Jon is an easy going guy who tries to not judge anybody and be all around helpful, despite not understanding many of the Ravenhold students or their lifestyles. He has an ironclad belief that discrimination of any kind is disgusting and will grow angry at any who discriminate. Physical Traits Jon is tall for his age - tallest member of his family, actually - and fairly bulky. He has well defined muscles with a large chest and arms. His skin is darker than most black Americans and he keeps his body - yes, all of his body - clean shaven. He hates the feeling of having hair at all. Abilities Powers Healing Factor - Jon has an explosive healing factor, able to even regrow damaged and destroyed major organs. The only way to properly kill him is to destroy his brain. He can regrow an arm in less than five seconds. Despite this, his body still needs nutrients and losing too much mass will leave him tired. He also still needs oxygen and cannot survive suffocation, though he can last longer than most people. Healing Touch - Jon is able to transfer some of his healing factor to someone by touching them. This is how he saved his mother. Doing this slows his own healing factor, but let's him heal other people. He can focus this healing on a specific area - such as when he heals his clumsy sister, Jinny - or give someone an overall healing. Peak Physical Specs - This is less of a power and more the result of his healing. Due to him always healing, Jon is able to continuously workout through all hours of the day, provided he keeps a constant source of nutrients (mainly protein). He abused this by spending all his free time pushing his body to the limit and beyond. This gave him Olympian level strength, endurance, and agility. Skills and Training Skilled Boxer - Having spent seven years training his boxing, he is no stranger to the sport. MMA Fighter - Starting when he was almost 15, Jon quickly got skilled in MMA and went on to do tournaments only a year after starting. He won first place in a tournament when he was sixteen. Relationship Family * James Freeman - Father (37) * Ophelia Freeman - Mother (39) * Quintin Freeman - Brother (21) * Chaz Freeman - Brother (19) * Jinny Freeman - Adoptive Sister (12) * Kayla Freeman - Adoptive Sister (9) Relationships * N/A Friends * Penelope Henry - Considers her a friend. He beat her for first place in a tournament and longs to fight her again due to how fun the match was. Enemies * N/A Other * Doc Venus - A few weeks into school, Jon is offered a parahuman medical apprenticeship. He accepts this and starts to see Doc Venus as a mentor type. Story Appearances Jon has yet to appear in a story. Trivia * Jon is terrified of dark waters. He can swim in pools, but any water he cant see the bottom of scares him. This is a trauma from the wreck. * Loves olives. Will eat them by themselves. Category:Character Category:Character by Dethnus Category:Class 4 of 2016 Category:Male Category:Heterosexual Category:Superhero Category:Mutant Category:Alive Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Applied to Ravenhold Category:Freshman Category:Wellness Club Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Black Category:American Citizen Category:Human Category:Single Category:Boxer Category:MMA Fighter Category:Cape Category:Cishet Category:Parahuman Category:African-American Category:Inactive Category:American Category:Martial Artist Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Biokinesis